


Complementary

by sweetrevelation



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrevelation/pseuds/sweetrevelation
Summary: When JD and Turk meet, the burst of color that fills their vision is underwhelming. No one ever said they'd still see some shades of gray in a rainbow. They decide everyone is exaggerating, they kiss, they begin their lives together - all with no clue that someone else is waiting to complete the palette.





	1. You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is a depressing lack of content for this polyship, folks. This chapter is just JD/Turk, but there is more to come.  
> Soulmate AU where you see everything in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Cross-posted to FFnet.

Turk tilted his head as he stared at the poster on his wall. Satisfied that it was straight enough, he turned back to the open box on his bed. His  _ new _ bed. His eyes circled the room - mostly unpacked at this point. He'd gotten there early, all too eager to get  _ going _ . He’d worked his ass off to get there, and he wasn't willing to wait another second to blow everyone else out of the water.

 

The empty bed kept catching Turk’s eye while he unpacked the miscellaneous items in that last box. He often found himself wishing he could get out of having a roommate. The smothering he’d endured by his family in his last weeks at home had been downright ridiculous. The fact that an unlikely two of his high school friends had met their soulmates in quick succession hadn’t helped, either. He'd had enough of how beautiful the trees and birds and dirt were.

 

Still, Turk was curious about his roommate. They'd sent him a name, John Dorian, but a name was hardly much to go on. He hoped John wouldn't be too clingy. Turk wanted to branch out, to make himself known on campus. He’d be friendly to his roommate, sure, but he didn't plan on becoming best friends forever with the guy.

 

A baseball slipped from his hand just as he pulled it from his box; the thump brought him out of his reverie, but he groaned when it rolled under the bed.

 

“Shit,” he muttered as he crouched down, wishing he could remember where he put the flashlight.

 

“Uh, hi?” a voice asked from behind him. He heard a box being set down on what he assumed was the empty desk. “Are you Christopher?”

 

Turk squinted as he continued to search for the baseball in the darkness. “Call me Turk. Are you John?”

 

“Call me JD,” the voice answered with a laugh as its footsteps came closer to the bed. “Looking for something?”

 

Turk held back a grunt as he stretched his arm as far as he physically could. He grinned when he finally pulled out the baseball.

 

“Yeah,” he said absentmindedly, examining the ball as he brushed dust off of it. “Rolled under there.”

 

“Oh, cool. Baseball is… cool,” JD said awkwardly.

 

“You really think so?” Turk chuckled.

 

“Okay, okay, I know nothing about sports.”

 

Turk snorted, rising to his feet. “Don't worry about it. It's just a ball.”

 

He turned to face JD at last, to give his roommate a real greeting, but he nearly dropped the baseball again when he saw JD’s face. 

 

The first thing he noticed was, well, the face itself. There was an innocence, almost a purity in those trusting eyes that Turk wasn't used to seeing. The wide smile JD was wearing before his expression morphed into surprise was so happy, Turk might have smiled too.

 

But, of course, the main thing was the colors. His brain somehow applied words to what he saw - brown in the hair, blue in the eyes. Turk took a moment to marvel at it, but uncertainty soon began to seep in. There were still a few shades he struggled to name, and as his eyes scanned JD’s multicolored shirt, he realized why. They just weren't there.

 

The two of them stood silently, trying to process what had just happened.

 

“Did you see -” JD started.

 

“Yeah, I saw.”

 

JD took a cautious step. “So, it’s… you and me, then.”

 

“Looks like,” Turk agreed, though he eyed JD doubtfully as he set the baseball on his desk.

 

“Is something wrong?” JD asked nervously. “Were you expecting something else?”

 

“No,” Turk said quickly. “No, you're fine. I just thought it would be… more, you know? Like, people get dizzy when they first see colors. And headaches.”

 

JD smiled, relieved. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe people have different reactions to it.”

 

“I don't know,” Turk said, shaking his head. “Do you… do you have  _ all _ the colors? Are there any missing?”

 

JD paused. “You can't see some of them either?”

 

Turk slowly pointed to the binding on his baseball. “I can't see that one.”

 

“That's red,” JD said confusedly. “Can you see… that one?” he asked, gesturing to the book on the top of the box he’d been carrying.

 

“Green,” Turk informed him. “Maybe this isn't right. Maybe it's a mistake.”

 

JD stared at the cover of the green book, as if he could will the color into existence. “Do you  _ want _ it to be a mistake?”

 

Turk rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I could do much worse than you for a fake soulmate.”

 

“Maybe it’ll… kick in,” JD muttered, frustratedly taking more books from the box, only to find more and more that seemed blank.

 

“Come on,” Turk sighed, pulling the books out of JD’s hands. “I didn't mean it like that.”

 

“Yes, you did,” JD insisted. He crossed the room and sat on his empty bed dejectedly. “And you're right. How can we be soulmates with only, like, half the colors? It doesn't make any sense.”

 

Turk watched JD and sighed. “I guess I don't know. Maybe… maybe this is what everyone sees. People just say how pretty they think everything is. Stuff does look nicer. How often do you hear people talk about the specifics?”

 

JD looked up hopefully, and Turk was struck by the blueness in his eyes.

 

“So everyone else is exaggerating,” Turk continued, almost believing it. “And today was fate. Or whatever.”

 

“Fate,” JD repeated, cracking a smile. “You don't seem like the type to talk about fate all the time.”

 

Turk rolled his eyes. “Just met my soulmate and he's making fun of me. Awesome.”

 

“I'm not. Just surprised,” JD insisted. “I would've figured you'd be on the science side. Like it's all chemical reactions and stuff.”

 

Turk just shrugged. He watched JD look around the room, taking in the new perspective. JD’s eyes eventually landed on the green book, still in Turk’s hand. He bit his lip as he stared daggers through the cover.

 

“Maybe…” JD said quietly, “maybe there's something wrong with our eyes.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with our eyes,” Turk assured JD. He set down the book, watching carefully as JD tore his gaze away from it.

 

JD sighed. “What if it's just a glitch, and you meet your real soulmate and forget about me?”

 

Turk knelt in front of JD. The longer they talked, the more convinced he was - he definitely felt that inexplicable pull he'd heard so much about. “Hey, it's okay. It's you and me, remember? Like you said.”

 

“You promise?” JD asked softly. “You're sure?”

 

“I'm sure,” Turk said confidently. “I'll even pinky promise.”

 

JD managed a smile and held out his finger for Turk. “That's a pretty big commitment, you know.”

 

“I can live with that,” Turk murmured as he hooked their fingers together, pulling JD close enough to press his lips to JD’s.

 

At least this was exactly as advertised. Kissing your soulmate for the first time was like coming home, like letting out a breath you'd been holding your entire life.

 

After a few long, delicious moments, JD let out a laugh and pulled away.

 

“You better not be making fun of my kissing skills,” Turk warned amusedly.

 

“It's not that,” JD assured him. “Your kissing skills are excellent. I mean, I'm gonna have to see more before I can truly evaluate them, but…”

 

Turk watched JD speak with a growing smile. He could tell life would never be boring again. “Then what's so funny?”

 

JD grinned. “I kept telling myself I wasn't gonna let anything get in the way of school. We’re not gonna get anything done.”

 

“Me too,” Turk laughed as he got up to sit next to JD. “Not gonna happen, man.”

 

“I should bring some more stuff in,” JD mused, glancing at the door. 

 

Turk’s only response was to press light kisses to JD’s neck, pulling him closer.

 

“I think the car’s still unlocked,” JD complained, though he closed his eyes. “Gotta… get everything out of it.”

 

“It's a really safe campus,” Turk murmured. “I wasn't paying much attention at orientation, but I think they said that.”

 

JD took Turk’s hand, threading their fingers together. “The sooner I move all my stuff in, the more free time we’ll have.”

 

Turk shook his head in defeat, though he couldn't help the smile on his face. “Fine. Lead the way.”

 

“We’re gonna have fun,” JD promised as he stood up, pulling Turk along with him. “And we haven't been outside yet! I want to see everything.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Turk said amusedly. “It won't be the full effect, though.”

 

JD smiled softly. “It's good enough for me.”

 

“Me too,” Turk said, mirroring JD’s smile. JD pulled him closer for another kiss, and there in each other’s arms, they almost believed themselves. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, please give it a reblog! [[Link](https://carlysrae.tumblr.com/post/161416359769/)]


	2. Him and Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I’ve just been busy with being cool and doing things, except I haven’t actually and there is no excuse. Please enjoy this chapter in which things happen and I shamelessly, randomly, and pointlessly insert my wise and charming OC in the cheesiest possible way.

The next eight years were nothing short of the bliss the universe had promised.

 

As JD had predicted, not much work got done in that dorm room after they pushed the twin beds together. The inseparability of soulmatehood had once seemed a tad suffocating to both of them -- not so much when it became their daily life. JD and Turk lived out their college years happily, and when they got to medical school, they could truly see the rest of their lives together. It was truly endless, stretched out in front of them. Their mutual worry about what they  _ couldn’t _ see faded away to a tiny flicker, barely on the radar.

 

Still, a flicker is a flicker.

 

JD looked down at his new scrubs, unable to stop himself from nervously tugging at the hem. Turk had informed him that the outfit was blue. The medical staff was wearing blue, he’d said, and the surgical staff had green. An easy way to tell people apart.

 

“Unless you can’t see the difference,” JD muttered to himself.

 

JD glanced around the busy hallway, feeling utterly alone despite the crowd. He’d barely seen Turk all day, and since they’d missed most of orientation, JD hadn’t even gotten the chance to make any new friends. Turk, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have any trouble getting along with his surgery buddies. JD was seriously considering asking the pot of fake flowers in the nurses’ station where it was from. Small talk, you know.

 

“Lost, Bambi?” that nurse Carla asked from behind the counter. “Or just recovering from all the procedures you’re not doing?”

 

“Not lost,” JD muttered. “I’m waiting for Turk. My soulmate. We’re supposed to leave.”

 

“Cute. Very cute,” Carla chuckled. “How long you two been together?”

 

JD couldn’t manage to hide a small smile. “First day of college. Random roommate assignment.”

 

Carla’s eyes widened slightly. “That’s… actually a nice story. Good for you. Better than the grocery store or something, like everyone else.”

 

“Uh, thanks,” JD mumbled. “I’ll tell destiny you’re a fan of its work.”

 

“Unclench,” Carla said fondly. “You’re done with your first day. Your boy will be here soon.”

 

JD leaned on the counter. “What about you?” he asked, desperate for a change in subject. “Got a good soulmate story?”

 

Carla shook her head. “Nope. But I’m fine. I have to be taking care of my mom, anyway. I’m not gonna be one of those nutjobs trying to look everyone on the street in the eyes.”

 

“Guess I got lucky,” JD sighed, slumping further onto the counter.

 

“Come on,” Carla said, amused. “Was it really that bad today?”

 

JD shrugged. “It was fine. Can’t complain. Not really what I expected.”

 

“We were a little short-staffed, I guess,” Carla allowed. “One of the attendings, Dr. Cox, was supposed to help out, but there was a case that needed his attention.”

 

“Just tell me if you see a very attractive bald black guy, will you?” JD said, more flatly than he’d intended.

 

Carla arched an eyebrow at JD’s tone and sat down. “Is that him over there?” she asked. “I’ve got to get on this paperwork if you’re just gonna be grumpy.”

 

JD stood up straight and turned around. He got a glimpse of Turk down the hall and took a step, only to bump into something that was moving very fast. It turned out to be a person.

 

“Oh! Sorry!” a somewhat familiar-looking blonde woman exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to --” She stopped, narrowing her eyes as she stared at JD’s face for a solid five seconds. She seemed to relax after that. “Didn’t mean to hit you.”

 

JD glanced between the woman’s hairstyle and her colorless scrubs. “Uh, are you a crazy person by any chance?” he asked slowly.

 

The woman huffed, crossing her arms. “ _ No _ . Just checking for a soulmate. I’m Elliot.”

 

“Okay,” JD said cautiously. “I’m JD. And I’ve already got one. He’s over there.”

 

Elliot turned her head to look, and JD couldn’t help but grin. Turk was talking animatedly with one of those douchey surgery guys, too involved to notice JD watching him.

 

“Looks nice,” Elliot commented, turning back to JD when the view was obstructed by some labcoats walking in the opposite direction. “You’re lucky.”

 

JD nodded, quickly losing interest in this conversation. “Yeah. We met in college.”

 

Elliot opened her mouth to reply, but before JD could do so much as blink, she crumpled to the ground.

 

JD only froze for a moment. He crouched down, trying to at least get her out of direct foot traffic. He twisted quickly, thanking God that Carla was there and could help him, only to find that Carla had been standing right behind him, not sitting at the counter. And she was leaning on it for support.

 

“She’s fine,” Carla muttered. “Shock to the system.”

 

JD nodded slowly. “Guess you spoke too soon about not having a soulmate.”

 

Carla slowly brought herself upright. “You go on home. It didn’t hit me as hard as her.”

 

“If you’re sure. Congrats,” JD said a little too quickly, turning around to find Turk. He barely heard Elliot’s mumbled confusion as his eyes focused on what was happening down the hall. Turk was leaning shakily on the wall railing, with some doctor in front of him. He seemed to be one of the labcoats JD had just seen walking that way, though JD couldn’t see his face.

 

“Headaches, dizziness, and even fainting,” JD said under his breath, reciting what he’d known about the soulmate phenomenon since kindergarten as his mind began to piece together Elliot’s fainting and Turk’s apparent disorientation. The sheer volume of new information flooding the brain took some getting used to. JD hadn’t experienced much of that in his old dorm room. Neither had Turk, but he sure seemed to be experiencing it in that hallway.

 

As JD watched, Turk seemed to recover a little. He stared at the face of the man in front of him, with such a sense of wonder that JD felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

 

“You okay, Bambi?” Carla asked from behind him, closer to the floor. She sounded tired, maybe overwhelmed. Not like when he and Turk had met.

 

“Uh, yeah,” JD said nervously. “Just… forgot something.”

 

He turned around quickly, before Carla could press into the obvious lie. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, especially with the really inconvenient blur that the walls became. One sentence that had rattled around in his head for years seemed to be shouting at him.

 

_ “What if it's just a glitch, and you meet your real soulmate and forget about me?” _

 

JD wiped a tear away as he opened the door to what he thought was the on-call room.

 

It was not the on-call room.

 

A man about JD’s age, fairly attractive despite the bruises on his face, smiled up at him from the hospital bed. “You’re not my doctor,” he said pleasantly.

 

“Uh -- no,” JD stammered. “Sorry, I thought this was… somewhere else.”

 

“It’s okay,” the man said with a grin. “You’re cute. I don’t mind.”

 

JD blushed, but shook his head. “I, uh, I have a soulmate. Actually. So, uh…”

 

“So why aren’t you talking to them about why you’re upset?” the patient asked.

 

JD opened his mouth, then closed it. “So what’s got you all beat up?” he asked, ignoring the question.

 

“I’m Steve, by the way,” the man responded. “Car crash. On the way to a party, no less.”

 

JD barely heard the response. He glanced at the door, then sat in the chair next to Steve’s bed. “I’m hiding,” he admitted after a pause. “ _ From _ my soulmate.”

 

“Why?” Steve asked curiously. “Did you fight?”

 

“No,” JD muttered. “He’s not my real soulmate, that’s why. Or at least I’m not his.”

 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “I’m missing something here.”   
  


JD sighed, sinking back into the chair. “So am I. That’s the problem. When we met, we had the change… obviously. But only halfway. We couldn’t see everything. And now I’m seeing him looking extremely disoriented with some other guy.”

 

“I see,” Steve said thoughtfully. “So you haven’t met this other guy?”

 

“No,” JD said quietly. “Don’t have to meet him to know he’s probably perfect.”

 

“Maybe it’s not that big a deal,” Steve suggested. “Maybe he just has two soulmates somehow. And so could you! If you only got half the colors, maybe that other guy is, like, completing everything.”

 

JD shook his head, staring at the wall. “You wouldn’t understand. If you haven’t had a soulmate.”

 

Steve looked down at his hands. “I did.”

 

“What do you mean, you  _ did _ ?” JD muttered.

 

“He died,” Steve said simply. “An accident. We met when we were 20. He didn’t make it to 25.”

 

JD slowly looked up at Steve’s face. “Oh -- oh my God. I’m so sorry.”

 

Steve shrugged, twisting his hospital bracelet around his wrist. “It’s okay. I’m all right.”

 

“Do you ever… see anyone?” JD asked after a long moment. He knew he was being selfish, but he had to know if there was a life after losing a soulmate.

 

“Do I see anyone?” Steve repeated, meeting JD’s gaze at last. “No. No one else. Everyone knows you only get the one shot.”

 

JD closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. He couldn’t lose it in front of this patient.

 

“I guess  _ I _ only got the one shot,” Steve corrected himself. “You might have two.”

 

“I don’t know,” JD said thickly. “Maybe I’ve already lost him.”

 

“If you don’t go try to fix things, so help me, I will get out of this bed on my broken leg and drag you there.”

 

JD finally stood up, but he couldn’t make himself open the door. “Your theory -- it’s just too easy. Like a lazy plot twist in a cheesy movie. Stuff like that doesn’t actually happen.”

 

Steve cracked a smile. “Of course it does. It happens every day, JD.”

 

“Thanks,” JD said, still not quite sure if he believed this guy’s hypothesis. “I… hope you feel better.”

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Steve assured him. “I’ll be just fine.”

 

JD nodded as he took a deep breath, gathering his courage. When he opened the door, the first eye he caught was Elliot’s, apparently recovered.

 

“ _ There _ you are,” she said breathlessly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him back toward the nurses’ station. “We’ve been looking everywhere.”

 

“Uh, sorry?” JD managed. “Who’s been looking?”

 

“I found him,” Elliot announced as she delivered JD at the counter. “Do the eyes thing. I’m gonna go find Turk.”

 

“What the hell is happening?” JD asked frustratedly. He froze when he noticed the labcoat doctor from before talking to Carla. His back was still facing JD, but Carla seemed to be pushing Labcoat Doctor toward him.

  
“You’ll be no worse off for trying,” Carla insisted.

 

Labcoat Doctor groaned and turned around. The murderous expression on his face melted quickly. JD blinked, and the world was spinning.

 

“He was right,” JD managed to get out breathlessly before everything started to fade. The last thing he registered was a pair of strong arms catching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, please give it a reblog! [[Link](https://carlysrae.tumblr.com/post/161416359769/)]


	3. Me and Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I don’t even want to KNOW how long it’s been since I updated this. If it makes you feel better, this is the final chapter, and I had to rework it FOUR TIMES before it came out right. These dumbasses refuse to cooperate.  
> 2) Thank you for making it this far, and for being a witness to yet another lesson of why I shouldn’t publish things that aren’t fully written.

“The  _ fuck _ …”

 

Perry’s head was spinning, and it was all he could do to keep the body in his arms somewhat upright. Carla rushed over to help support JD.

 

“Come on, let’s just stick him in an empty bed,” she suggested breathlessly. Perry obliged, dragging JD to the third door down, then all but fell into the chair by the bed.

 

“I’m fine,” he muttered, hoping to avoid Carla’s worry. She didn’t seem to notice him, as she was too busy waving a penlight in front of JD’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, he’s out,” she sighed. “He should be fine, but I’ll start a drip just in case.”

 

Perry nodded, slowly gaining back his processing power. “Where’s… shit, what’s-his-name?”

 

“Turk?” Carla supplied. “Elliot went to find him, remember?”

 

“Right.”

 

Carla narrowed her eyes. “Do I need to give you a checkup, too?”

 

“No,” Perry insisted. “It’s coming back. I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“All right,” Carla said placatingly. She gave Perry a once-over that seemed to satisfy her -- for the time being -- and nearly floated out of the room. Perry was abruptly reminded that she’d found her soulmate today, too.

 

Perry watched JD breathe -- a little unevenly, he noted -- and compared him to the image he had in his mind, right before he collapsed. Perry knew instantly, albeit begrudgingly, that he preferred the one where JD’s face was full of wonder. Full of happiness.

 

Perry checked his watch, wondering when the hell Barbie would come back. These guys seemed like okay people, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to be suddenly saddled with two of his own personal interns when he woke up that morning. To his dismay, he realized that thought held more fondness than vitriol.

 

But he’d still thought it. He’d been one of a number of people who rejected the very notion of the soulmate bond. Those people invariably changed their minds when they began to see. Almost like brainwashing, Perry had figured. Mind control. Coercion. It made him uneasy that he still felt very much like himself. He’d assumed that if he ever fell victim, he’d just be another mindlessly happy, perfect automaton, not a fully conscious person who tended to hurt people -- and not care.

 

He found he cared if he hurt these people.

 

“Is he okay?” Perry heard from a slight distance. The voice sounded much closer at the end of the sentence, even though it was just three short words.

 

Turk was out of breath when he burst into the room. “Is he okay?” he repeated, slightly more panic in his voice.

 

“Just unconscious,” Perry said flatly. “She’s getting an IV.”

 

Turk relaxed somewhat, and Elliot caught up with him.

 

“Can I get you guys anything?” she asked uncertainly. “Water?”

 

“How about another chair?” Turk said. “We’ll wait for him to wake up.”

 

Perry watched the exchange silently. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being a ‘we.’

 

Elliot returned with an identical chair a minute later, with Carla in tow. Perry rehearsed endless conversations in his head while Carla set up the drip -- infinite thoughts on what the  _ hell _ to say to Turk, who was still gazing worriedly at JD. When the girls left them alone, Perry was no further along than before.

 

“He’s, uh… gonna be okay,” he offered. “You know people don’t die from this. Unless that hair gel has affected his brain.”

 

Turk didn’t look away from JD, but his mouth tugged at one corner. “There was that case two years ago, in… Chicago? Never woke up.”

 

“They were 91 years old,” Perry reminded Turk. “Million other problems. And their soulmate, he was inches from kicking the bucket too -- millimeters, probably…”

 

“You’re funny,” Turk said, nodding. He looked away from JD for the first time. “He’ll like that.”

 

“So… what’s your deal?” Perry asked, skipping over Turk’s remark.

 

“Deal?” Turk repeated.

 

Perry bit the inside of his cheek. “You know. Hometown? Favorite color? Mother’s maiden name, social security number…”

 

Turk snorted. “My name’s Chris Turk, he’s John Dorian. We met the first day of college. Didn’t really imagine something like this would happen, that’s for sure.”

 

“Right,” Perry said quietly. “Yeah, me neither. I hoped I’d never get one.”

 

“Oh, you’re one of those,” Turk said with a small laugh. “Figures. Now you’ve got two.”

 

Perry laughed back, but there was no humor in his voice. “Always thought it was… brainwashing, you know? I met a woman who felt like I did, and we were together for a while.”

 

Turk fell silent, unsure of what to say.  _ Chosen _ couples, as they were called by those participating in them, were not always treated well, to say the least. They were only tolerated legally if both sides had already lost their soulmate.

 

“You can probably guess that it didn’t work out,” Perry continued quietly.

 

“You’ve got us now,” Turk said. “It’s kind of cool, actually. We get to do it all over again.”

 

Perry shifted in his chair. “I’m not… I’m not the soulmate guy. I’m not good at these things.”

 

Turk chuckled. “How could you be when you literally just met us?”

 

“I’m serious,” Perry insisted. “My old partner, Jordan, our split -- it was ugly.”

 

“That’s what happens when there’s no bond,” Turk said matter-of-factly. “It makes sense.”

 

Perry shook his head. “She’s been with her new partner for two years and they’re just fine. I’ll take your bet for what the problem was.”

 

“You can’t just be… broken,” Turk assured Perry. “You seem like a decent guy to me.”

 

“Don’t be so sure,” Perry warned Turk. “I’m not that nice to my friends, either.”

 

“Carla seemed pretty happy to help you today,” Turk said seriously. “You’re better than you give yourself credit for.”

 

Perry considered this as he watched JD breathe again. “What’s JD like?” he asked after a few moments.

 

Turk’s face broke into a grin. “He’s… amazing,” he said, almost with a reverence. “Funny, nice, a little dramatic -- the whole package.”

 

“Where’s the logic?” Perry said quietly. “Everyone talks endlessly about how the universe, or destiny, or whatever-the-hell has this perfect plan. Where’s the sense in putting the two of you together eight years before meeting me?”

 

Turk studied Perry’s face, then shrugged. “Maybe you just weren’t ready yet.”

 

Perry didn’t move his eyes from where JD’s chest was rising and falling. He counted three full breaths before responding. “You shouldn’t have had to wait -- not for me.”

 

“Listen,” Turk said seriously. “JD, he’s the best guy you’ll ever know. He deserves the damn world. And if you’re meant for him, you just  _ have _ to be good. Because there is absolutely  _ no _ way the universe would give him the guy you think you are.”

 

This so-called universe had never been particularly kind to Perry. His mother’s soulmate was long gone by the time she met Perry’s father. The man was, in simple terms, not a good choice. Perry’s sister chose to take the situation, as well as stories from their mother about the true love of her life, as proof that soulmates were the only way to go. She became even more of a devout believer than most, strongly disapproving of his relationship with Jordan.

 

Perry went the opposite direction. You’re fucked anyway, so why put all your eggs in one basket?

 

The people in front of him, however, forced him to reconsider.

 

“We’ll see,” Perry told Turk, who looked pretty pleased with himself for Perry’s tone -- not quite as depressed.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be really happy to meet you,” Turk said after a moment of quiet. “He’s been… withdrawn. Me too, I think, to be honest.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Perry asked slowly. “You’re willing to bet your life on me.”

 

Turk glanced back at JD. “When I saw his face, man… destiny knows what it’s doing. Shit happens for a reason.”

 

Perry allowed them to lapse into silence. It wasn’t ten minutes later that JD began to stir.

 

“I think he’s coming around,” Turk murmured. “Baby?”

 

JD groaned. “Wha’ happened?”

 

Turk chuckled. “Open your eyes, dumbass.”

 

Perry watched uncertainly -- not a familiar emotion to him -- as JD’s eyes fluttered open. He mumbled something, staring at Turk in amazement.

 

“You’re so  _ pretty _ ,” JD finally said, not even noticing Perry was in the room. The voice was almost childlike, and Perry had a feeling it wasn’t just due to the newness of the situation.

 

Watching the two of them together, Perry almost felt like he was intruding. They’d been a perfectly happy couple long before they met Perry. Maybe he was never really supposed to be a permanent third wheel -- just there to complete the reaction. Give them their colors and everyone’s on their way, was that the deal? Two soulmates for the price of one was unheard of. An anomaly. At least the rays of sun coming through the window were finally lighting things  _ correctly _ . He was contemplating just driving away when Turk whispered something in JD’s ear.

 

JD finally turned his head, looking directly at Perry’s face, and gave him a brilliant grin.

 

Perry didn’t even have time to think how royally fucked, how classically screwed, how absolutely  _ done _ he was before he smiled back.

 

The rest of their lives was nothing short of the bliss the universe had promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, please give it a reblog! [[Link](https://carlysrae.tumblr.com/post/161416359769/)]


End file.
